Dakshin Dinajpur district
|SexRatio = 950 |Tehsils = |LokSabha = Balurghat |Assembly = Kushmandi, Kumarganj, Balurghat, Tapan, Gangarampur, Harirampur |Highways = NH 34 |Website = http://ddinajpur.nic.in/ }} in Balurghat]] Dakshin Dinajpur or South Dinajpur (Bengali: দক্ষিণ দিনাজপুর জেলা) is a district of the Indian state of West Bengal. Created on 1 April 1992 by the division of the erstwhile West Dinajpur district, it comprises two subdivisions: Balurghat and Buniadpur. As of 2011 it is the least populous district of West Bengal (out of 19). History The erstwhile Dinajpur District, at the time of the partition of India, was split up into West Dinajpur district and East Dinajpur. The East Dinajpur district, now called Dinajpur, became part of East Pakistan, now Bangladesh. The West Dinajpur district was enlarged in 1956, when States Reorganisation Act recommendations were implemented, with the addition of some areas of Bihar. The district was bifurcated into Uttar Dinajpur and Dakshin Dinajpur on April 1, 1992. Economy Dakshin Dinajpur is predominantly an agricultural district with large area of land being under cultivation. The district is drained by a number of North-South flowing river like Atreyee, Purnabhaba, Tangon and Brahmani, to give rise to a sizeable but unorganized fishing community. Dakshin Dinajpur is a "Non Industry" district having no large scale industry. The first industry in medium scale sector got off to a start in the district in November, 2003. Internet access is available from most of the cities, even though broadband connections are not available. As for transport, there is one State Highway with only 3 km of National Highway No. 34 falling within the district. A new railway line has been laid between Eklakhi and Balurghat, the district headquarter. Train services has been started on December 30, 2004. In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Dakshin Dinajpur one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the eleven districts in West Bengal currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Divisions Administrative subdivisions The district comprises two subdivisions: Balurghat and Buniadpur. Balurghat consists of Balurghat municipality and four community development blocks: Hili, Balurghat, Kumarganj and Tapan. Buniadpur subdivision consists of Gangarampur municipality and four community development blocks: Gangarampur, Banshihari, Harirampur and Kushmandi. Balurghat is the district headquarters. There are 8 police stations, 8 development blocks, 2 municipalities, 65 gram panchayats and 2317 villages in this district. Other than municipality area, each subdivision contains community development blocs which in turn are divided into rural areas and census towns. In total there are 2 urban units, both of which are municipalities. Chak Bhrigu and Baidynathpara were two urban outgrowths noted in census 2001. Balurghat subdivision * Balurghat: municipality * Hili (Community development block) consists of rural areas only with 5 gram panchayats. * Balurghat (Community development block) consists of rural areas only with 11 gram panchayats. * Kumarganj (Community development block) consists of rural areas only with 8 gram panchayats. * Tapan (Community development block) consists of rural areas only with 11 gram panchayats. Buniadpur subdivision * Gangarampur: municipality * Gangarampur (Community development block) consists of rural areas only with 11 gram panchayats. * Bansihari (Community development block) consists of rural areas only with 5 gram panchayats. * Harirampur (Community development block) consists of rural areas only with 6 gram panchayats. * Kushmandi (Community development block) consists of rural areas only with 8 gram panchayats. Assembly constituencies The district is divided into 5 assembly constituencies: #Kushmandi (SC) (assembly constituency no. 33), #Gangarampur (assembly constituency no. 35), #Tapan (ST) (assembly constituency no. 36), #Kumarganj (assembly constituency no. 37), #Balurghat (assembly constituency no. 38) and Tapan constituency is reserved for Scheduled Tribes (ST) candidates. Kushmandi constituency is reserved for Scheduled Castes (SC) candidates. Along with one assembly constituency from North Dinajpur district, the six assembly constituencies of this district form the Balurghat (Lok Sabha constituency), which is reserved for Scheduled Castes (SC) candidates. Impact of delimitation of constituencies As per order of the Delimitation Commission in respect of the delimitation of constituencies in the West Bengal, the district will be divided into 6 assembly constituencies: #Kushmandi (SC) (assembly constituency no. 37), #Kumarganj (assembly constituency no. 38), #Balurghat (assembly constituency no. 39), #Tapan (ST) (assembly constituency no. 40), #Gangarampur (SC) (assembly constituency no. 41) and #Harirampur (assembly constituency no. 42). Tapan constituency will be reserved for Scheduled Tribes (ST) candidates. Kushmandi and Gangarampur constituencies will be reserved for Scheduled Castes (SC) candidates. Along with one assembly constituency from North Dinajpur district, the six assembly constituencies of this district will form the Balurghat (Lok Sabha constituency). Demographics According to the 2011 census has a population of 1,670,931 , roughly equal to the nation of Guinea-Bissau or the US state of Idaho. This gives it a ranking of 295th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 11.16 %. Dakshin Dinajpur has a sex ratio of 954 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 73.86 %. Languages Bengali is the principal language of the district. The principal communities are Hindus and Muslims, constituting the major portion of the population. Education There is one Engineering College but no Medical College. But it does have a few good schools including The Atreyee English Medium School, in Balurghat. Many other Government schools also exist throughout the district. Balurghat College is the most popular college in the district. A Government-funded girls' college also exists in Balurghat. Balurghat also has a law college and a B.Ed college. References External links * Category:Districts of West Bengal Category:South Dinajpur district Category:Minority Concentrated Districts in India